We Might Never Be Together Again
by hikarinyx
Summary: Annabeth and Percy went through a lot troubles and challenges when they were young, now they have a new problem to face, college. With the hectic schedule of a college life can Annabeth and Percy keep their relationship up? Or will this college life turn into another life changing adventure? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

We Might Never Be Together Again

A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction by Hikarinyx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. I only own those that I created to join the story.

Author's Note: This is the first time I ever wrote a pure romance story, wait nevermind..this story might not be a pure romance story. Anyways you get the point. Please bear with me if I don't know how a boy or a girl should act when they are in a relationship.

Prologue:

I remember my first year in High School. I was so nervous and excited as I take a seat on my classroom. Finally I am a high schooler. It was my first day, I know that nothing will change much between my middle school days and my high school days but still I can't wait but to start a new. Now sitting on my biology class in college, I feel the same nervousness and excitement all over again. College as most parents would say is one of the most important part of your life and I can't afford to mess this up. I remember changing schools every single grade when I was young because of the supernatural things that keep on happening to me but now I am armed with knowledge and power. I can do this even though I am diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia I can conquer college and have a wonderful job afterwards then marry Annabeth. Well Annabeth haven't agreed to the last part so that has to wait.

"Good Mornig class. I am Professor Howard, from this day on I will be in charge of your biology class. I know that some of you are majoring in biology, some are only taking this for extra credit but before anything else I want to be clear to everyone of you. I do not care. You have to do your best in order to pass your class and I expect nothing but the best." Gulp. The biology teacher sure is strict. I hope I can pass his class..especially since I'm majoring marine biology.

The whole hour of biology talked about the basic biology that we have learned during high school. I was happy to be able to understand most of the subject. I was happy to be able to excel at something, for that hour I don't need to worry about my ADHD or my dyslexia. The bell rang after an hour, I was eager to find Annabeth before my second period starts but I was stop short by my biology teacher.

"Mr. Jackson may I have a word with you?"

"Yes Professor Howard?" I asked.

"I believe you have a learning disability?" I began to panic. How did he know? Could it be possible that he knows what I really am? Is Professor Howard really human?

"You look like you saw a ghost Mr. Jackson. Don't worry it was your mother who told me. She was worried about you. Rest assured Mr. Jackson your secret is safe with me. Anyways I heard from your previous high school biology teacher that you really like dolphins? I own a few in my lab do you want to come and visit?" sigh.. For a moment there I thought he's going to turn into some kind of monster. Wait..did he just said that he own a few dolphins? How dare he cage those dolphins? I need to free them right away..

"I would really love that Professor." Professor Howard smiled, satisfied.

"I should really be going Professor Howard, my next class is going to start soon." I excused myself from Professor and walked my through the halls towards my next class. I was a bit sad about not being able to meet Annabeth but that's okay. I'm pretty sure I can talk to her later on. I wish my next class would be as fun as my next. As I was about to turn right towards the Foreign Language Hall I bump into a girl. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail. She has cute small round brown eyes and she's wearing a sailor uniform. I remember her from biology class a while ago.

"Sorry." I said as I help pick her things up.

"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was heading to. You were in my biology class a while ago.." She started.

"Yep. My name is Percy, Perseus Jackson." I said with a smile.

"My name's Leona, Leona Victoria Garcia. Oh 'm sorry to be rude but I need to go now. Classes are about to start." I looked at my watch and began to panic. I'm going to be late. She bowed to me then ran as fast as she could. I as well ran towards my classroom. I reach the classroom a second before the professor came. I relax on my seat and began to copy notes as my Latin teacher write a lot of different roman names on the board.

"Hey there Seaweed brain." I heard Annabeth said as she sat down next to me. Her blonde hair is as beautiful as it was the first time I saw her, her grey eyes sparkled like there's no tomorrow. I miss my wise girl.

"How was your day wise girl?" I asked as I began to munch my sandwich.

"It was fine. I made a lot of new friends in my calculus class." I smiled and said that I made friends as well the only difference is I met one in the hallway.

"I wish things will never change" She said as she leans towards me.

"I wish for that as well."

It's Percy Jackson and Annabeth's first day in college. They have been through a lot of things in the past. Retrive the Lighting Bolt, sail through the Sea of Monsters, take the burden of the sky, travel through the Labyrinth and fight Kronos a lot of things happened during their teenage years but now all those troubles seems so small compared to what seems to be 4 long years in College.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :I do not own any of the characters of PJO series. I only own the characters that I created to join this story.

Author's Note: Thank you for your wonderful comments! I am going to try my best!

Chapter 1

I sat down the grass looking at the wonderful picnic set that I have prepared. I wonder if she would like it? Everything is set, the blanket, the food and the games that she might want to play later on. The only one missing is Annabeth. I wonder what's keeping her? I wish she's okay.

I waited for what seems like hours yet there was still no sign of could she be? Did she encounter a monster along the way? Did some evil scientist kidnap her to steal her brain? Wait..is that even possible? As I think of possible reasons why she's late I began to eat some of the blue cakes that my mother sent. I was in the middle of eating one when my phone rang.

"Percy, this is Annabeth. I'm really sorry but I can't make it to our date tonight. I'm really busy with the project that Professor Mildred asked our class to do, not to mention Reyna's calling me every single day asking for my upcoming project for camp jupiter. I'm really sorry but I have to pass tonight."

"It's okay wisegirl. We'll just have that date when neither of us is busy."

" Love you"

"Love you too." I dropped the phone before she could even say goodbye. I sighed. She forgot about the picnic this lunch. I wonder if she still..

Before I could even finish my thoughts a girl's voice interrupted me. "Hey there Perseus." I looked up and saw Leona looking at me. Leona is as cheerful as ever and she hasn't change a bit when I first saw her. She still wears sailor uniforms and tie her hair into a ponytail.

"You could call me Percy." I said with a smile.

"But I'm not your girlfriend.." I could see her blushed as she say this and can't help but smile. I remember the first time Annabeth kissed me. She was so worried about me. I wonder if she still remember those memories when we were young?

"You don't have to be my girlfriend to call me Percy. Hey why don't you sit by my side and eat with me? After all my date isn't coming." She nodded and she sat by my side. As I watch her sit down I notice her graceful actions, The way she put down her bag, the way she sits down..It's as if she's dancing.

"so percy..."

"Leona.." We both said at the same time. I saw her blushed and look the other way. For a few seconds neither of us talk. I took one slice of the cake then offered it to her.

"Here..have some"

"Thanks."

" So..is Annabeth your girlfriend?" I nodded, not sure what to say next.

" She's a really nice friend. You're lucky to have her. She's everything a guy could ever wish for. She's intelligent, beautiful and caring. Don't ever let a single misunderstanding break your relationship." She smiled at me and with a last bite on her cake she put the plate down and started to get up.

" Thank You" She said and in a matter of seconds she was gone.

Her words keep on running around my mind as I clean up the picnic blanket that I prepared. Leona was right, I shouldn't let this small problem break our relationship apart. After all compare to the challenges that we faced during our teenage days this is nothing. I love Annabeth and I will not let anything break the two of us apart.

Annabeth Chase

Finally its done! I been working for hours with this project. Now I can sit back and relax. I wonder what Percy's doing? I bet he's hanging out at the campus garden. I better check him out.

I saw him near the mango tree. A picnic blanket laid down on the grass. Oh no..I forgot all about our picnic date this lunch. I was about to approach him when a girl approached him first. They were talking in soft voices and I couldn't hear anything they were saying but they seem to be having so much fun together.

I wonder who that girl is? Is he Percy's new friend? or..No..I shouldn't think like that.

"Leona Victoria Garcia. She's asian and from what I heard she was the top student of her class when she was in high school. She's pretty too." I turned around to see Travis and Connor.

"She's a lot nicer than you too."

"Remember that apple spider pie prank Travis? Do you honestly think I would easily forget what you did? Why am I telling you about the prank in your room?" The two looked at each other and quickly run towards their dorm.

"Leona Victoria Garcia.."

Meanwhile...

Travis and I ran as fast as we could. Annabeth is really scary when she gets mad. This is all Travis' s fault!

"Why do you have to say that Leona is a lot nicer than Annabeth..Just because Katie and Leona have resemblance that doesn't you have to say those things!"

" I don't like Katie!" Travis yelled at me. At that exact time Travis bumped into Katie. Poor boy..

Katie began to run the opposite direction not even bothering to say sorry or humiliate Travis. Wait.. did I j ust saw tears running down from Katie's eyes?

" Look what you did Travis. She's crying now. What are you waiting for? Chase her Travis! And you call yourself a son of hermes." I watch Travis run and chase Katie.. well that goes my lovelife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. I only own those that I created to join the story.

Katie

I stare at the ceiling of my room. My roommate Leona is already fast asleep; I admire her for being able to sleep. I should really be sleeping right now but I can't seem to stop thinking about Travis. I should really stop this bad habit of mine. I looked at Leona's sleeping figure despite being in college Leona looks like a high school student. She's this cute little girl with long black hair. Leona is admirable not just by looks also by her personality. She's nice, friendly graceful and not to mention intelligent. If Travis falls for her I would totally understand why. What am I thinking? Why does that idiot keeps on popping on my mind? Sure he can be cute and caring sometimes but we're not in a relationship or anything..

"If you really love him don't hesitate." I was shocked when Leona suddenly spoke. All this time she was just pretending to sleep..I guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep tonight.

"Leona may I ask you something?"

"What is it Katie?"

"Are you a daughter of Eros? "I asked her with a serious tone and a serious look on my face. She looked at me for a moment then she covers her face with her blanket.

" I wish he was my father. My life would be so much better if it was him not the man behind the bars." I don't know how to react to what she just said. I don't really know Leona that much. Leona and I have been roommates for 4 months and the only thing I know about her is she's from another country. When you first see Leona you'll probably think that she had a very happy childhood, that's what I first thought as well but now I'm not so sure.

I know this is a little bit selfish but I wish Leona is a daughter of Eros so she could shot Travis in the heart and make him fall in love with me.

Connor

My brother Travis is currently sleeping and snoring really really loud. Due to his constant loud snoring I, Connor Stoll cannot sleep. For that Travis you own me 5 bucks.

To pass time I am currently writing an essay that is due in 5 days for my criminology class. Travis and I decided to take criminology in college due to our love for pranks. After all a small prank can make people angry and if people are angry they trigger some parts of our brain that will help us think of nasty ways to execute revenge. Travis and I presented this theory, Professor Vega smiled then she put tons of papers on top of our desk. We were given tons of homework because she said that we didn't answer any of the questions she first asked and instead change the subject to our liking.

I looked at the essay question that I'm trying to write in advance. 'What would you do if your closest friend killed your family?' A sane person would answer I'll make sure he goes to jail. Sadly, I'm not a sane person. I would probably haunt my friend down myself and kill him. I wonder if I would do that to Travis if that ever happens.

Travis. Why do you have to be always better than me? Why do you have to be perfect and me an idiot? Why does Katie likes you instead of me? What does she sees in you that I don't have? I was thinking about how much better the world would be if Katie and I are together when someone knocked the door. I opened the door to find Katie in her pajamas. She looks so cool and adorable in her pajamas, I can't stop starring at her.

"Hey can I come in?" I blink once, twice then remembered that I was supposed to let her in. I smiled at her and tell her that she's allowed to get in. She sat at my bed and stared at me with a smile.

I sat at the chair near the table, I grabbed my ball pen and play with it while talking to her. I looked at the floor and asked her if she needed anything.

"Well.. I was wondering if you have sleeping pills. I can't sleep tonight; I was just going to leave when I was your lights on so I decided to ask you." I smiled.

"Well if I have sleeping pills I would be sleeping soundly like Travis over there." I pointed at Travis who suddenly wakes up at the sound of Katie's giggles.

He climbed down and sat next to Katie. He smiled at her sleepily then he gave her some pills. He said that he used them whenever he's having troubles and can't stop thinking, like today for example. They looked at each other their eyes sparkling then they turned away from each other. It was as if time had stopped and they kissed each other while I was frozen by time. I hate it when that happens every time it does I lose hope every single day.

Travis

She looks so beautiful and cute in her pajamas. As I hand her sleeping pills I made sure our hands touch. Her hand was so warm and soft; I want to hold it longer but that would be wrong as we're not dating yet. I stare at her beautiful eyes. I was thinking about her the whole night, she's everywhere I look even in my dreams. I wonder does she think the same. I turned away from her as I realize I was staring at her for so long.

She stood up and said thanks; she blew me a kiss and said that she's heading back to her dorm. See you in my dreams Katie.

Connor and I stood dumbly next to the door. The two of us wanted to run after her and walk her to her dorm but with the dorm rules and regulations we'll get caught and thrown out of the school. We wouldn't want anything to happen on all of us.

"She really likes you, you know." Connor said breaking the silence.

"I don't know Connor. I mean I hurt her a lot of times already I don't think she'll ever forgive me." I said stupidly then Connor punched me.

"What was that about?"

"I can't believe you're this stupid! She likes you! You're the reason she can't fall asleep! Every single day she wishes that you'll have enough courage to ask her out! I don't know what I did to have a brother as stupid as a rat." Connor yelled at me. He lay at his bed his whole body covered with blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. I only own those that I created to join the story.

Annabeth

"So let me get this straight. You saw Percy Jackson, the one who saved the world cheating on you? After that you heard two idiots talking about how cute that girl is and now you're destroying your architectural plans? Annabeth don't listen to those idiots. They know nothing about love." I smiled as Katie pick up papers from the floor and arrange them on my desk. I arrange them as Katie put it on my desk. I'm grateful for Katie's company because for once I don't really want to talk to any boys.

Amanda Rose, my roommate is gone for her date and she agreed to sleep at Katie's room and let Katie sleep at ours. "You know you should just talk with him about your relationship. I mean you can't fix problems if you just keep it to yourselves." I sighed. "I wish it was that easy. I'm going to sleep. Let's just fix these papers tomorrow and hope for a better day."

Katie and I woke up around 5:30, since it was Sunday we don't have any classes. Last night Travis invited us to have lunch together at Mc Donalds this Sunday. Katie and I fix ourselves and head towards the boy's dormitory. While we were walking towards the Stoll's room we accidentally bump with unexpected guest.

"Morning Annabeth!" Percy said with a smile. I smiled back and greeted him back. " Did Travis also invited you guys?" He asked. I nodded and was about to keep quiet and walk faster when Katie starts talking about her classes. The talk went on and on I couldn't keep up, I was thankful when we reach the Stoll's room.

We were greeted by Leona. She's wearing a really cute brown coat with matching red stripped skirt. Her long black hair pulled into a pony tail. I wasn't surprised that Percy was speechless for a while. Katie entered without hesitation and I followed her inside. The Stoll brothers' room is a mess. Papers are all over the floor, their clothes are all over the bed.

"Sorry we forgot to clean up," Travis said with a big smile on his face as if he really didn't clean up on purpose. Connor appeared from the mountain of papers, he wasn't smiling and he looks irritated he stomp out of the room and when he reach the hallway he turned back and with an irritated face he asked, "Are you guys coming or not?" We followed closely behind him silently.

Katie

We ate French fries while having a staring contest. No one wanted to talk; no one even bothers to talk. The atmosphere was intense like a secret fight was happening that my normal eyes could not see. Travis and Connor are fighting with their fries while Annabeth and Percy pretend to not know each other and are perfectly fine in their own world. I was glad when Leona started talking.

" You guys do realize that French Fries are bad for your health right?" She asked Travis and Connor. Annabeth nodded and without looking at Leona she answered her question. "Basically everyone knows that French Fries are bad for our health the problem is it tastes good. So we couldn't get enough of it." Annabeth keeps on eating her French fries while Leona now silent. I then decided to talk as I can no longer bare the silence.

"Travis and Connor please stop fighting over your fren-… I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I was showered with catsup. "TRAVIS AND CONNOR!" I yelled. The two of them run off before I could do anything to them. I'm going to make sure that they will regret ever messing with me. I'm going hang them upside down, shower them in mustard then I'm going to drop them off a cliff. MWAHHAHAHAHA.

Annabeth.

"Hey I'm going to the restroom. Okay?" Leona said as she head off towards the restroom. As Katie tries to catch the stoll brothers, I was left alone with Percy. In normal circumstances we would have left as well, go on a date, visit some beautiful sceneries, share food and kiss under the beautiful moon.

"Do you want more fries?" Percy asked as he offers his own share. Our eyes met , we were so close to each other, our nose touch and just when he was getting closer I moved away. He put his hand over mine. "Annabeth, I love you please stop distancing yourself from me. " At that moment I was ready to break, I was ready to cry on his arms to tell him I was jealous, to tell him that I wanted to back to camp, forget about college but I didn't. I stood up and left.

I run and run until I got tired and just stood there crying, I found a park bench nearby and cry my tears out. Why am I like this? Why am I full of pride? I myself should know that I can't accomplish everything, I need someone to cry on. Why do I have to be like this? Why?

"A girl like you shouldn't cry." I looked up and saw a tissue being offered to me. I took the tissue and wiped my tears off. The one who offered me tissue sat next to me. I looked at him and notice how he smiles as he looks at me. His eyes sparkled, amused and happy." Thank You." I manage to say.

"My name is John. We go to the same college. May I ask why the intelligent, beautiful and kind Annabeth crying?" I was startled by his words. I never knew him but the way he looks at me, the way he said those words it's as if we were friends for a long time. I was torn and conflicted with myself. Should I tell him my problems? If I did wouldn't that be betraying Percy? Would I be destroying our friendship by doing so? "It's okay if you don't tell me. I mean we're not even good friends..so.." I stood up from my seat, I bow a little. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I ran away from him and when I was in a safe distance I look back. He was still there, standing and waving at me as he saw be look back.

As I was going home I saw Leona busy on her phone. I was curious as I heard the first few words.

"Klein, You better get this information right. I don't want to kill an innocent girl."

"Look, you might not care who dies but I do. You're not the one killing. "

"We can't co-exist with them, but some of them had done nothing wrong. It's not the same. They are more powerful, we are only ordinary demigods you and I know that.." Leona stop talking as she heard a twig snapped. I was scared that it was I who stepped on the twig but I was glad that she looked at the opposite direction. A boy emerge from the bushes, his arms up high admitting that he was stalking her. Leona walked towards him and slapped him hard. "Stop taking my pictures without my permission John. It's annoying," Leona complained. John hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Aww..but you look so cute Victoria. You're my angel from hell. The perfect masterpiece." Leona turned around and look at John for a few seconds then she kissed him, they started making out and I decided to go on my way, as I fear they might caught me spying on them.

Questions filled my head as I remember Leona's conversation on the phone. I begin to wonder who Klein is. What did Leona mean when she said that they were ordinary demigods? I was more shocked on the truth that the statement convey, Leona and John are demigods and I didn't even felt their presence. The force field we set up on the campus tells me how many demigods there are inside but it only showed 5. How could they hide their presence so easily? More importantly who is the girl that they were talking about on the phone? The one who Leona is going to kill, the one who they cannot co-exist with? I don't understand a thing, but one thing is clear. Leona isn't taking my boyfriend away and Percy isn't cheating on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. I only own those that I created to join the story.

Katie

I sat down on the bench panting. It's been an hour since I was running after Travis and Connor. Travis was nowhere to be seen, Connor on the other hand is sitting on the floor across me, laughing while trying to catch his breath.

"We haven't done this for a long time. I'm not as fast as I used to." Connor said. I looked at him, our eyes met. I was just about to say something but he beat me to it. "I love you. " He said it with so much emotion. I don't know how to answer it. I was a fool to never realize his feelings for me. I was so focus on myself, so much busy with my own fairy tale.

"I know you love my brother. I know that you can't sleep because you keep on thinking about him. I know that he always appear on your dreams. I know that you always think of him, I know you write his name on the corners of your notebook but Katie I love you. I know that you only think of me as a friend but I want you to know that I love you. I love you Katie. Please don't cry. You look more beautiful when you smile." I didn't even know that I was crying until he told me to stop. Everything that he said was true, the little things that I do, the times that I think about Travis and I feel guilty about all of it. Everytime I think about Travis I know that Connor gets hurt and now I'm crying and I don't even know why.

Connor stood up he fishes for a tissue and found one on his front pocket. He leans on me and wiped my tears. He was so close, I could hear him breathing, I can smell his cologne my heart beats faster than usual and I was afraid he'll hear my heart beating. I was just about to take the tissue from him when I saw Travis on the corner of my eye. He looked at me for a second and then he run. Without even thinking I pushed Connor away and run after Travis.

"Travis!" He turned around. His eyes were red, his hair was mess up.

"It's not what you think." I said hastily. I was afraid that was he was going to get angry, yell at me or just leave me without even hearing me out. I was shocked when he walked towards me. I was shivering; I don't know what he was going to do. I was shocked when he touched me and pulled me closer and at that very moment our lips touched.

We kissed for what seems like hours. The two of us pulled away out of breath. "I know." He said. I punched on his chest and cried like a baby. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! " I keep on saying but he just keep on smiling. "Stop..smiling ..like a jerk!" I yelled at him and he just laughed. "Hey Katie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked so simply, like he was asking for another bowl of rice. I punch his chest."You stupid! I have been waiting for you to ask that question for 5 years! Of course I want to be your girlfriend!"

Percy Jackson

I threw a pebble on the lake. I don't know what to do. Did Annabeth just dumped me a while ago? Are we over? I don't want us to be over. What did I do wrong? I was patient, I waited for her, I did everything she wanted. Why did it turn out this way? I keep on throwing pebbles wishing all my problems will just go away. "Hey Poseidon's dog pebbles hurt you know." I was startled by the voice but then I relaxed when I saw the water nymph on the center of the lake. The water nymph has beautiful long curly hair, she has those amazing blue eyes that seems to sparkle with light. Her dress seems to be sparkling with beautiful gems and unlike the other water nymphs that I saw before, she has the complexion of a human. "Let me guess, you're failing at math aren't you?" The water nymph laughs.

I laughed. I was surprised with her comment. She was something different. "I have a problem in love not math." I said with a smile. She splashes me with water but being the son of Poseidon I didn't get wet. I will the water to splash her as well. She laughed but like me she didn't get wet as well.

"Very clever, you know that we were on to you so you called Percy Jackson to protect you." A girl's voice said. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't pin point who it was or where the voice is coming from. The water nymph stood up from her position then she run towards me. She hid behind me, I can feel her body trembling with fear. She was scared. "I'll protect you." I whispered.

I will the river to surround the two of us and provide us protection. "Percy! Up!" the water nymph yelled. I looked up and saw a girl with a sword in her hand about to slice me into half. I will the water to push her away but she pushed forward and broke my barrier. I drew riptide from my pocket and block her attacked. It was then did I finally saw her face.

I knew immediately who it was, it was Leona. I push my sword at her until she finally jumped backwards. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. She didn't answer instead she run towards me. I follow her every move but she suddenly disappeared. I looked around waiting for her to attack. 5 seconds past, she was still nowhere in sight. I was just suddenly surprised when I heard the water nymph shriek in pain. I turn around and saw Leona running towards the other direction. I decided not to follow her and instead try to heal her. "Don't waste your power on me. Just promise me that you'll never forget about me. My name is Katherine." And with that she turned into a pool of water.

"Katherine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth

I ran towards the boys' dormitory. I immediately head to Percy's room, without even knocking I opened the door. I was shocked to see him throwing things randomly. His best was a mess. I ran to him immediately and try to calm him down. I hugged him; he returned the hug and started crying on my shirt.

"I couldn't save her! I was there all the time but my skills weren't enough!"

"I might not know what had happened, but I know that you did your best Percy and even though that girl died, she must be happy that you tried to save her." He quiet down for a while and after a few seconds he stopped crying. "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend you ever had and now I'm acting like this in front of you. Annabeth please don't leave me. You're the only one that I will love this way." I tackle him down on his bed and kissed him. "I'm sorry for being jealous about Leona. I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I know that you are doing your best and I know you been through a tough day so it doesn't matter if you cry on me all night." He nodded.

Percy started telling what happened to him after the McDonalds accident. After his tale, everything became clear to me, the conversation that Leona had on the phone, her connections to John and especially what we are up against. I asked Percy to call the Stoll brothers and Katie to his room, as I pace around thinking about our next move.

According to Percy's description of his battle against Leona, she is very fast and not just fast she is also skilled. It will be hard to fight her alone, what's more is she hid her presence so well. I wasn't able to notice that she was a demigod at all. Not to mention, if John is her friend, he might be one as well. If there are already two demigods who are this powerful, how could we handle if there are hundreds of them?

I don't want to start a war but with what they are doing, a war couldn't be stopped from happening. What are their goals anyway? To kill nymphs and demigods? I don't understand this at all.

"Annabeth, we're here! So why did you call me for? Do you want to copy notes on biology?" I stopped pacing around. I turned around and was shocked to see Leona standing outside the room, beside the door. "I didn't call for you." I said nervously. I didn't know if I closed my eyes for a minute or she was just that fast, as she suddenly disappeared. I felt a blade on my neck, I was being held hostage by Leona.

"Percy, did you ever love me?" She asked. I was so shocked by her question and so was Percy. He only looked at his shoes, pretending that he did not hear a thing.

"ANSWER ME OR I"LL KILL HER!"

"yes." Tears started falling from my eyes. He lied to me. Why was I so stupid to believe all of his words? He was only pretending so I wouldn't leave him alone. Percy Jackson why do you continuously hurt me? "Leave Annabeth alone!" the plant on Percy's table grew and grew and it wrap itself around Leona's arm. The plant pulled her arm away from me. The moment that she was distracted I ran away from her grasp.

I said thank you to Katie. I unsheathed my dagger and faced Leona but she was gone, I looked around and noticed that Percy was also gone. I guess he already chose.

Katie

I decided to leave Annabeth alone in her room. Travis hated the idea but I told him that sometimes it's better to leave a girl alone. He kept quiet about it. He treated me dinner to a famous restaurant. Our dinner was filled with silence. We didn't dare talk about what happened to the two of us on the park or the accident with Leona.

The two of us were on our way home when a man came out of nowhere and took a picture of us. Travis displayed his powers as a son of Hermes and within seconds the camera was on his hands. We both looked at the gallery of the camera. It contains pictures of us eating in the restaurant, the two of us holding hands, and strangely Leona talking on the phone and Annabeth crying.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious man. He smiled at me. "My name is John Glare. I go to the same college as the two of you. I am sorry for being sneaky." Travis handed the camera back to him but not before taking the SD card. I whispered to him that he is an awesome boyfriend. I saw him blushed. I giggled. "You shouldn't be so happy when your friend is being held hostage." I looked at John's direction but he was gone.

"Damn it! He's probably one of Leona's friends and we let him go!" I looked down at the ground, I also felt stupid but the two of us got to get moving. We walk in silence, hoping that nothing else would happen on our way to the dorms.

Connor

I ate dinner inside our room alone, trying to sort my feelings. I had felt confuse about every single thing that happened this afternoon. Why was I so stupid to actually tell Katie what I feel? I also don't understand what happened back in Percy's room. All of a sudden Leona turned against us. I don't even know if she's mortal or a half-blood like us. A knock on the door stopped my chain of thoughts. I opened the door to see Annabeth. Her clothes were tainted with blood and she was crying so loud. I immediately let her in.

"Annabeth what happened?"

"I killed him! I killed him!"


End file.
